


无题

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, 雷利路 女帝路 克比路 罗路 pwp 3p bg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy, Coby/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Silvers Rayleigh/Monkey•D•luffy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	无题

汉库克一直在寻找她的爱人，那个在她年少最狼狈时，向她伸出双手的男孩，她单方面认定的知心爱人。可是，人海茫茫，就算是汉库克这样有权势的女人也无法找到一个相貌模糊，身份未知的男孩。花费数年寻人的汉库克完全没有想到，她居然是以这种方式找到了她的爱人。

那是一张质感堪比电影海报的宣传单，那上面最惹眼的男孩就是汉库克苦寻多年的爱人，泪水瞬间盈满了她的眼眶，难得的脆弱姿态让她更加魅力十足，冲击性的美貌简直能让人立刻陷入石化。

在泪水滴落到男孩的脸颊之前，汉库克赶紧擦去了自己的泪水，仔细查看上面的信息。这个以冷酷无情著称的蛇蝎美人在此刻惊愕地张开了嘴，她修长纤美的手掌捂住唇，不可思议地瞪着手里这张薄薄的纸。这张纸来自一个合法经营的色情场所，而路飞，她的爱人，则是其中人气最高的一位。

这意味着，只需要一些金钱，汉库克就可以和她的爱人春风一度，甚至，汉库克的双手捂住她娇美的脸颊，如果愿意付出足够高昂的代价，她也许就能包下这个男孩，她就能永远拥有自己的爱人。汉库克为自己的大胆想法害羞不已，俏脸红得宛如火烧，可是落在男孩脸上的美目却亮得惊人。

会所采取的是会员制，每年会随机选择一些权贵发出邀请，汉库克毫不犹豫的接下了这次邀请，还支付了高额会费一跃成为最高级别的终身会员。尽管汉库克有了这样高的身份权限，想要见到路飞也绝不是易事，男孩的预约千金难求，汉库克的约见被安排在了一个月之后。汉库克着迷地看着会所发来的视频资料，只是男孩清爽的自我介绍，他看起来比小时候长大了一些，但是容貌变化却不大，所以汉库克才一眼就能认出。女人红着脸颊注视男孩的笑容，  
“路飞，妾身马上就要见到你了！”

时间在汉库克的焦急盼望下度过，在踏入会所的门口时，从来都是高高在上的“美女蛇”感受到了久违的紧张，她深呼吸了一下，才鼓起勇气乘上电梯。预约的会面时间是上午九点，汉库克在八点半到达了会所，她担心提前的太多会让路飞感到不适。真是奇迹！什么时候汉库克也知道体谅人了？！

但是出乎女人预料的是，在她到达豪华的会客室等待时，里面已经来了两个男人。汉库克对男人的厌恶毫不掩饰，  
“哪里来的男人？从哀家的眼前滚开！”  
口出恶言的女人依旧美得惊人。被莫名指责的两位先生显然没有屈服于汉库克的美貌。

年轻的那个，额头上有一个显眼的十字伤疤，被粉色的刘海稍作遮掩。他礼貌的站起身，  
“你就是汉库克女士吧？我是克比，接下来还请多多关照。”  
克比显然是位绅士，而另一个年长一些的就不这么温和有礼了。带着斑点贝雷帽的男人懒散地依靠在宽大的真皮沙发上，眼下的黑眼圈让他看起来格外阴沉。

“汉库克当家的吗？还真是搞不清状况的女人。”  
男人露出一个嘲讽的微笑，然后就转头向克比挑衅，  
“你们两个倒是很适合一组呢，警官当家的。”  
面对男人的刻意挑衅，克比显然不会再展示自己的绅士风度，年轻的警官皱紧眉头，  
“怎么都好过和你一组，死亡医生。”

“你们……”  
会客室房门打开的声音打断了汉库克的质问，一个鬓发银白的男人走了进来，虽然岁月在他的脸上留下了痕迹，可是那样健壮的身材却是不少年轻人都比不上的，至少房间里的两位就要略逊一筹。  
“汉库克，好久不见啊。”  
男人先是和汉库克打了个招呼，镜片下锋利的眉眼微微弯起，让他威严的容貌看起来好相处了不少。  
“雷利？！你为什么会在这？”

看起来这两位有些渊源，他们寒暄了几句，雷利就猜到了汉库克没有好好阅读会所发去的邮件，这个高傲的女人也许压根就没点开，  
“路飞君从不与哪位客人单独相处，那孩子喜欢热闹，想做他的客人就必须学会分享。”

汉库克还来不及做出什么反应，坐在沙发上的罗就嗤笑了一声，  
“克比当家的，看来你还是得和我一组。那位女士显然会和冥王当家的一起分享了。”  
医生还故意把重音咬在“分享”二字上，三个人果然又吵成一团。雷利摇着头走向另一边的沙发，  
“年轻人还真是精力充沛啊。”

在他们争吵时有侍者走进了会客室，侍者显然见惯了大场面，面对争吵的三人也目不斜视，他端着托盘走向了坐在沙发上的雷利，  
“先生，请选点数。”  
雷利摇了摇自己手中的酒壶，  
“单。”  
此时另外的三个人才终于停下了争吵，他们的视线都紧紧盯着侍者托盘里的骰盅，押中的那一组可以先见到房间里的路飞。

骰盅在侍者的手中翻飞，然后重新回到托盘上，侍者干脆利落的揭露了结果，  
“5点，单数胜。”  
“运气不错。”  
雷利笑着喝了一口酒，汉库克也忍不住笑起来，本就高傲的女人此刻更加得意。而罗和克比则面色不算太好，医生从沙发站起身，率先走向电梯，会所有许多项目用来让客人打发等待时间，他可不打算在这等着。克比也反应了过来，他礼貌地向两位幸运者点点头，就也走向了电梯。

而胜利的雷利和汉库克则在侍者的引领下，走向了路飞的寝室。

这一整层都归路飞所有，他在这间会所拥有一切。男孩乐于接待自己的客人们，他和所有人的关系都亲密极了。男孩的作息没有什么规律，这个时间他依旧在寝室休息。也曾有人运气不好赶上了路飞熟睡，那位心软的客人还真就等着男孩睡到了自然醒，不过后来路飞慷慨地给了那位客人一些令人艳羡的补偿就是后话了。

路飞的寝室是一整间套房，穿过客厅才到达男孩的卧室，使者恭敬地退出门外，把空间留给男孩和他的客人们。路飞已经吃完了早饭，他正在床上用勺子吃一盒冰淇淋，雷利和汉库克进来时，男孩已经被甜蜜的冰点征服了，他露出陶醉的神情，看起来像只餍足的猫咪。

“有这么好吃吗？路飞君。”  
只是看到路飞雷利的心情就好极了，他笑着打趣男孩。  
“雷利！今天是你呀！”  
男孩笑着向男人打招呼，他凑近坐到床边的雷利，亲吻他的嘴唇。雷利单手捧着男孩的后脑，加深了这个亲昵的吻。  
“的确很好吃。”  
雷利放开男孩后笑着说。

“路…路飞…”  
汉库克从看到路飞时就已经脸红到无法前进，她躲在门口看着路飞和雷利交谈，谁也想不到汉库克居然会露出这样一副羞怯模样。  
男孩显然注意到了他的新客人，他跳下床赤着脚走向门口的女人，  
“汉毛克？”  
“是……是汉库克……”  
女人因为爱人的靠近而有一些呼吸困难，她甚至不敢直视男孩的眼眸，只能声如蚊呐地反驳路飞。

“到这来呀！”  
男孩爽快地握住了女人的手腕，打算牵着她走进房间。皮肤接触对于汉库克来说实在是太过了，女人一下就腿软的坐倒在地，修长的双腿跪坐着，汉库克泛红的脸颊羞怯地转向另一边，她表现夸张得像是舞台剧演员。  
“怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
男孩蹲下身子询问这位突然软倒的客人。

“这…这就是…告白吗？！”  
汉库克抬起手背贴在自己的额头上，向后仰去。路飞及时接住了女人后倾的身体，男孩的手臂把汉库克的肩膀圈在怀里，汉库克被路飞的气息包围，女人嘤咛一声，就这样昏倒在路飞怀里。  
“诶？！！汉毛克？！！！”

汉库克再次醒来时是在路飞的床上，雷利正揽着男孩的腰肢，低头亲吻路飞露出的侧颈。雷利的手掌搭放在男孩赤裸的大腿上，手指暧昧地在大腿内侧摩挲。路飞则像是蹲坐在主人身边的狗狗，紧紧地盯着昏倒的汉库克，直到女人睁开双眼，男孩才长呼了一口气，  
“真是吓死人了，汉毛克！”

路飞从雷利怀里爬向女人，赤裸的爱人以这样的姿态出现在汉库克面前，这实在过于刺激了！女人又一次以手抚额，  
“别晕啊！汉毛克！”  
路飞焦急地握住了女人的手掌，  
“到底是怎么回事啊，我给你叫医生吧！特拉男医术超棒的！”  
汉库克被情敌的名字刺激得一下就清醒过来，女人立刻坐直身体，回握住路飞的手掌，手掌交握的热度让汉库克羞怯地垂下头，  
“妾身…妾身没事。”

路飞这才终于放下心来，汉库克是个高个子的姑娘，就算是坐着她也能低下头俯视自己的爱人，男孩的小脸向上仰起，注视这位新来的漂亮客人，  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，你是第一次来我这里吧？”  
两个人的手掌还交叠在一起，那让他们看起来就像是一对互诉衷肠的爱侣，汉库克注视着路飞开合的唇瓣，脸颊再一次染上绯红，谁知道她又想到哪里去了。

路飞没等到汉库克的回应，就被身后的雷利握着腰肢重新拉回怀里，  
“看到漂亮姑娘就抛下我不管了吗？路飞君。”  
“雷利也会计较这种事吗？”  
男孩笑嘻嘻地回应男人，然后就亲热地吻上男人的唇瓣，男孩的手指陷入雷利银色的长发中，软绵绵地呻吟也从唇齿交缠中溢出，男孩挺起胸膛磨蹭男人结实的胸肌，雷利的手掌也滑过路飞的腰肢揉捏挺翘的臀肉，引得男孩惊呼出声。

爱人在他人手中展露出这样诱人的姿态，就算雷利是汉库克的恩人也无法原谅。高傲的女人把路飞从雷利怀里夺走，搂进自己的怀抱，美目怒视着雷利，像是谴责对方夺走了自己的爱人。雷利不介意小姑娘的冒犯，他爽朗地笑起来，然后捏了捏路飞大腿上的软肉，  
“还是这么受欢迎啊，路飞君。”

男孩被亲吻的眼神朦胧，他抬起雾蒙蒙的大眼仰头看向拥抱着自己的汉库克，男孩抬起手臂搂住女人的脖颈，像是撒娇一样摇晃，  
“好好相处嘛！”  
然后就温柔地压下女人的后颈，与汉库克唇瓣相贴。汉库克的脸颊瞬间红得滴血，男孩的唇瓣微张，像是邀请一样等待着，汉库克这次终于不再羞涩，女人深深地吻住了路飞。汉库克柔顺的黑发垂落在男孩的脸颊两侧，两位都是一副情动难耐的模样。

不得不承认，看着两个各有风情的美人亲昵实在是种享受。雷利微笑着又喝了一口酒，他向来愿意欣赏美好事物。一个亲吻就唤醒了汉库克，她温柔地抚摸怀里爱人赤裸的身体，柔软的手掌抚过路飞的每一寸皮肤，让男孩的身体泛起红色。挺立起的乳尖在女人的揉捏下越发硬挺，只是轻触就能让路飞呻吟出声。汉库克的脸颊亲昵地贴在路飞的额头，  
“路飞，路飞……”

汉库克轻柔地呼唤着路飞的名字，她把此生的所有柔情都用在这个男孩身上。路飞抬起手掌抚摸女人的脸颊，安抚地回应汉库克饱含爱意的声音，汉库克亲吻男孩的掌心，像是对待自己最珍视的瑰宝。女人修长漂亮的手掌伸向了男孩的腿间，她小心地抚摸男孩青涩的性器，用柔软的指腹轻轻擦过顶端，路飞难耐地夹紧双腿，  
“妾身弄痛你了吗？路飞。”  
汉库克体贴地询问。  
“不，很舒服。”  
男孩坦诚地回应女人，脸上的红晕让路飞的话更有说服力。

汉库克迷恋地注视着路飞的表情，用手掌给男孩带来欢愉，路飞在女人柔软的怀抱中颤抖，他难耐地扭动腰肢，男孩的脸颊埋在女人的脖颈处磨蹭，热气和呻吟一起打在女人敏感的侧颈，汉库克也忍不住呻吟出声。细心的汉库克终于让路飞攀上巅峰，男孩的身体陡然僵硬了一下，然后就放松地窝在汉库克的怀里细细喘息。男孩臀肉下的湿润无法忽视，汉库克也在爱人的呻吟下动情了。

路飞翻过身趴在汉库克的怀里，男孩仰起小脸亲吻这个高个子的漂亮姑娘，男孩像是幼犬一样用舔咬展示亲昵，他在汉库克的脸颊和耳畔留下水迹，薄软的旗袍包裹着汉库克玲珑的身体曲线，男孩的亲吻隔着旗袍落在女人胸前的高耸，舌尖的湿润濡湿了丝绸织物，男孩含吮着绵软的乳肉，让女人全身发软。路飞的牙齿咬着乳尖磨蹭，光滑丝绸给内里的娇嫩带来更多的快感，男孩甚至还叼着那一点柔软轻轻向外拉扯，让汉库克彻底软倒在自己的肩上。

路飞用手臂揽住女人的腰肢，男孩炙热的掌心贴着敏感的侧腰，让女人更加无力起身。汉库克的容貌在情欲下越发艳丽，就算是路飞也能感知到这份惊人的美貌，男孩笑着亲吻汉库克娇美的脸颊，路飞难得这样称赞客人，  
“像汉毛克这样的美人真是少见！”  
女人羞涩地捂住脸颊，  
“路飞居然夸奖妾身的美貌，这…这就是……交往吗？！”

“虽然是第一次遇到女客人，但是，应该也差不多的吧！”  
男孩摸着下巴打量汉库克的身体，很不靠谱地得出结论。汉库克本来是优雅地跪坐在床铺上，可是现在她的腰肢已经无力挺直，女人只能用手臂支撑自己，双腿也交叠在身侧。高开叉的旗袍让女人的长腿若隐若现。男孩凑近汉库克露出一个狡黠的笑容，  
“总之能让汉库克舒服就可以吧？”

汉库克在路飞的笑容面前丢盔弃甲，这种时候哪怕路飞开口要她的性命汉库克也会双手奉上。女人被男孩推倒在床铺上，男孩的手掌从旗袍下探进，女人的惊呼和呻吟随着路飞的动作响起。男孩安抚地亲吻汉库克的唇瓣，  
“不会弄疼你的。”  
路飞灵巧的手指在私密处探索，好奇的男孩时不时惊呼一声，  
“女人的身体还真是完全不一样啊！”

汉库克连脖颈都染上绯色，她搂住口无遮拦的男孩，用唇瓣堵上路飞的口齿。路飞沉溺在这样亲昵的吻中，男孩甜蜜地呻吟起来，手上的动作也越发轻柔，很快女人的大腿就夹紧路飞的手掌，在男孩手里到达高潮。路飞把湿淋淋的手掌从旗袍下拿出来，他赞叹地看着顺着指尖滴落下的淫液，  
“居然可以到这种程度吗！”  
汉库克还来不及害羞，路飞就把指尖含进口中，用柔软的舌尖舔舐手指，  
“唔……比男人的味道好多了……”  
路飞像是品评什么食物一样得出结论。

这下汉库克彻底羞红了身子，男孩还不依不饶地凑上去亲吻汉库克的唇瓣，一定要她也尝尝自己的味道，可是女人的长腿实在是过于修长了，男孩居然被汉库克绊倒在床上，男孩的脸颊好巧不巧地贴在女人最隐秘的地方。呼吸的热气扑在上面，汉库克忍耐不住呻吟出声，这太超过了。男孩用手臂撑着身体起来，他看着汉库克越发美艳的脸颊，然后露出了一个恍然大悟的表情。

男孩对着汉库克灿烂地笑起来，他吐出自己嫩红的舌尖，在红唇白齿中格外好看，男孩用手指点了一下自己柔软的舌，  
“想要我用嘴巴吗？”

汉库克已经彻底失去了思考能力，等她再醒过神时男孩毛茸茸的小脑袋已经钻到她的旗袍下面了。  
“不…路飞…”  
女人用手掌遮住自己的脸颊，害羞得不能自已，可是身体却诚实地享受着路飞为她带来的欢愉。男孩柔软的唇舌和女人的娇嫩缠绵纠缠，女人的淫液多得能打湿床铺，男孩挺翘的鼻尖时不时戳碰到敏感的阴核，只是小小的摩擦就能让女人呻吟出声。

充血肿大的小肉粒似乎引起了男孩的好奇，他含吮舔舐那里试图得到女人更多的奇妙反应，最敏感的地方被男孩用唇舌亵玩，汉库克腰肢立刻紧绷起来，弓起了漂亮的弧线。男孩牙齿不经意的触碰让汉库克几乎要哭出声来，路飞伸出手掌握住女人的腰肢，然后用牙齿叼着那里研磨，女人修长的双腿立刻夹紧了男孩，汉库克就立刻尖叫着在路飞嘴里泄了出来。

路飞从女人的旗袍下钻出来，小脸被憋闷得通红，鼻尖上还沾着亮晶晶的淫液，看着倒比汉库克更像是被欺负到高潮的人。  
“超舒服的吧？”  
路飞笑嘻嘻地向汉库克询问，汉库克的心简直要被这个甜蜜的男孩融化成一滩水了，女人体贴地拿起湿巾为男孩擦拭脸颊。路飞乖乖地仰着脸让汉库克打理自己，乖巧的模样让汉库克忍不住又一次把男孩搂进怀里，热切地像是想要把路飞揉进自己的身体里才好。

路飞是个体贴的孩子，汉库克的旗袍没有太过凌乱，男孩更是一直用自己的身体遮住女人在床上可能泄露的春光，雷利可是一直在旁边瞧着呢！不过汉库克倒是不在意这些，高傲的女人才不在乎身体裸露的“羞耻”，人会在蚂蚁面前因为赤裸而感到不安吗？汉库克所有的羞涩都只献给她的路飞，她的爱人。

床上的两位亲昵地搂抱在一起，被冷落多时的雷利终于喝完了酒壶中的美酒，  
“这么喜欢新客人吗？路飞君。”  
雷利坐到了路飞的身后，手掌从男孩的后颈向下抚摸。路飞艰难地从汉库克的怀抱里挣脱出来，  
“憋死我了！”  
男孩喘着气抱怨，然后就回头看向雷利。路飞的视线落在男人的下身，男孩笑起来，柔软的手掌落在雷利的双腿之间，然后就被手下的硬度和炙热吓得惊呼一声。雷利就这样捏着男孩的后颈与他接吻，  
“这都要怪谁啊。”

汉库克还握着路飞的手掌，女人看着路飞沉溺亲吻的表情，眼神飘忽起来，  
“这…这就是传说中的出轨吗？”  
路飞和雷利的亲吻终于结束了，路飞像是突然想到了什么一样转过头笑着对汉库克道谢，  
“哦！谢谢你刚才帮我擦脸！”  
女人却突然露出了一个恍惚的表情，然后就像承受不了一般以手扶额，  
“路飞…路飞…刚才居然对妾身说了…我爱你！”  
女人已经完全陷入自己的妄想中了。

雷利的手臂从背后揽着路飞的腰肢，男人低下头亲吻男孩的侧颈，手掌则在男孩的胸前流连，路飞被雷利的胡子搔得发痒，男孩在雷利的怀里咯咯地笑起来，  
“雷利，雷利……”  
男孩撒娇似的叫着雷利的名字，男人很了解路飞的意思，粗砺的手掌握住了男孩腿间，路飞就立刻软倒在男人怀里。

雷利是路飞的第一个客人，路飞在他注视下从青涩走到今天，所以他对男孩的身体再熟悉不过了。力道和速度都恰到好处，连细嫩的会阴处也没有忽略，路飞无力地靠在男人的颈窝，软绵绵地喊着雷利的名字，声音里充满了对男人的依赖之情。雷利爱怜地吻上了路飞的唇瓣，把那让人心软的声音都吞咽下去。

男孩举起手臂勾住男人的脖颈，急切地向他的老师献上亲吻，男人粗糙的手掌让路飞忍不住夹紧双腿，柔嫩的大腿内侧紧紧夹着雷利的手掌，男孩在男人怀里弓起腰肢，唇舌交缠间也耐不住溢出呻吟。就在路飞已经无法忍耐的时候，一个冰凉的环状物被雷利扣在男孩的炙热上。

路飞显然知道那是什么，即将爆发的快感全被那个小东西锁住，男孩在雷利怀里挣扎起来，  
“我不要戴那个，雷利！”  
“好孩子，就忍耐一会儿。”  
男人用低沉的声音引诱怀里的路飞，下巴上的胡须擦过男孩的脸颊，一缕银白色的长发从雷利额前落下，男人的眼睛与路飞对视，岁月给予了雷利独特的魅力，路飞在老师的眼神下妥协。

男孩伸出手把雷利的眼镜推到头顶，他抬起下巴亲吻男人眼睛上直列的疤痕，男孩含糊地嘟囔着，  
“好吧，我听雷利的。”  
雷利笑着吻上路飞的脸颊，  
“那就再听话一点怎么样，路飞君？”  
雷利掐着男孩的腰肢把他抱起来，路飞的双腿被男人摆弄成跪坐的样子，男人用手臂圈住男孩纤细腰肢。雷利炙热的性器就顶在男孩的臀肉下面，  
“路飞君只靠自己，能够到达高潮吗？”

男孩明白了雷利的意思，还没来得及回应，雷利就又添了一把火，  
“不过，以前可是连一次都没有做到过……”  
“我这次一定可以！！！”  
简单的激将法效果却很好，路飞信誓旦旦地对着雷利保证，然后就开始润湿自己的手指。男孩纤细的手指在自己的口腔中出入，柔软的唇瓣被指节压出凹陷，在最后抽出时路飞还吮了一下自己的指尖。对面的汉库克因为路飞这样色情的举动再一次陷入混乱。

男孩稍稍俯下身子，翘起臀部，把被润湿的手指探向后穴。淫乱的小穴暴露在雷利的目光下，男孩的手指揉弄着穴口深入，不一会就传出粘稠的水声，两根手指像是剪刀一样在后穴开合，迫使可怜的穴口颤抖着打开。快感让路飞下意识地把臀部翘得更高，腰臀之间的曲线就弯折得更深。雷利的手掌抚上男孩柔软的臀肉揉捏，手指也去触碰柔嫩的穴口。路飞的身体颤抖了一下，男孩回过头控诉似的看向雷利。

雷利笑着把双手举高，示意自己不会再给男孩增加难度。路飞这才满意地转过头去，男孩跪直了身子，他已经准备好了。路飞的手掌从自己双腿之间穿过，扶住男人早已硬挺的性器，路飞低着头，小心翼翼地坐了下去，  
“啊…哈……太大了……”  
柔软的小穴艰难地吞吃下雷利，无法克制的呻吟从路飞口中溢出。只吞下一半路飞的腰肢和大腿就开始打颤，男孩后背的肌肉紧绷着，让脊柱沟的凹陷看起来越发性感。男人就那样坏心眼地看着，一点帮助都不肯提供。

路飞只能一边摇晃着腰肢，一边放松自己的内壁，直到路飞的鼻尖都有了亮晶晶的汗珠，他才终于彻底坐了下去。路飞狼狈地向后伸出手臂，男孩的手掌搭在雷利肩上支撑自己，体内的东西几乎把他填满了，他连向前弯腰都做不到，  
“哈…哈…雷利……”  
男孩胡乱地喊起男人的名字，像是撒娇又像是求助。

“认输了吗？”  
“…才…才没有……”  
路飞在这拙劣的激将法中重新燃起斗志，大腿的肌肉绷紧向上用力，路飞摇晃着腰肢抬起臀部，然后又重新坐下把雷利的性器再一次吞下，这次两个人都发出了闷哼。淫液开始发挥作用，路飞起落的动作越发熟练，他用自己的身体吞吃男人的欲望，男孩摇摆的腰臀越发放浪，呻吟也越来越高亢。

可是越来越多的快感让路飞四肢发软，临近高潮时男孩几乎是瘫软在雷利怀里，只差那么一点就能得到释放，路飞的眼圈泛起红色，他被卡在濒临绝顶的痛苦边缘，男孩水蒙蒙的眼睛看向对面的女人，  
“哈……帮帮我……”  
路飞的求助立刻引起了汉库克的注意，女人的眼里只有路飞一个人，她握住了路飞柔软的手掌，  
“路飞，你要妾身怎么帮你？”

男孩引导汉库克的手掌覆在自己的胸乳上，喘息让路飞说不出话来，他干脆地吻上了汉库克的唇瓣。男孩只是乖巧地贴着女人的唇，他仰起脸用湿润的眼睛与女人对视，像是在等待汉库克的准许，女人毫不犹豫地加深了这个甜蜜的亲吻。纤长的手指也捻住了挺立起的乳尖，柔嫩的触感让汉库克爱不释手，路飞稍稍消退的情欲再次回到顶点。

手掌下软肉的颤抖实在是过于惹人怜爱，唇齿间黏糊糊的可爱呻吟也让汉库克心痒难耐，  
“妾身的名字是汉库克，路飞。”  
女人一边亲吻路飞的脸颊一边试图让男孩记住自己的名字。路飞被快感折磨地失神，他现在只会无意识地胡乱哼哼。汉库克停下了手中的动作，她再一次尝试，  
“汉、库、克，路飞。”  
就像是教导孩童学语那样，女人一字一字地引导路飞叫出自己的名字。

失去了女人的爱抚，路飞再一次陷入困境。男孩漂亮的圆眼睛蒙上水雾，小腹上还有着被顶起的痕迹，他被困在两个人中间动弹不得，前端硬得流水却不得释放。乳尖红肿着发痒，他现在只想要汉库克碰一碰那可怜的小东西，  
“汉…哈啊…库……呜嗯…”  
眼泪顺着眼角溢出来，男孩好像一个字也说不出来了。他摇着头，泛红的脸颊和滚落的泪珠让他看起来可怜极了，路飞用湿润的眼睛恳切地看着汉库克，  
“汉……唔啊……”

女人这个时候却铁石心肠了起来，她轻轻擦去男孩眼角的泪水，  
“汉、库、克，再试一次，路飞。”  
路飞这次真的委屈得哭出来了，男孩啜泣起来，鼻尖哭得泛红，带着哭腔的甜蜜声音终于叫出了汉库克的名字，  
“汉…呜…汉库…嗯…克……”

女人惊喜地吻上了路飞的唇瓣，手掌也亲昵地抚上了男孩的身体。柔软的手掌触摸路飞身上每一处敏感，直到男孩的身体僵在汉库克的怀抱里。路飞被折磨许久的后穴再一次绞紧，他终于只靠后面到达了高潮，一直欣赏男孩可怜模样的雷利也失去了余裕，男人被夹得闷哼一声，在路飞身体里释放出来。

路飞彻底软倒在汉库克怀里，精液从后穴缓缓流出，雷利把男孩重新抱进怀里，他看着面前恼火的汉库克，  
“去洗澡吧，汉库克，时间要到了。”  
汉库克抬头看了一眼墙上华丽的挂钟，时间确实要到了。她只好依依不舍地亲吻路飞的额头，然后才咬着袖子走向浴室。

雷利帮路飞取下前端束缚他的银环，半勃的阴茎重新在雷利手里硬挺，路飞的眼睛半睁着，把脸颊埋进雷利的颈窝，雷利低下头亲吻路飞汗湿的鬓角，让男孩在他自己的甜蜜喘息中彻底释放。

快乐的时光总是很短暂，等雷利抱着路飞从浴室出来时，时间就一点也不剩了。裹着浴巾的男孩被轻柔地放在床铺上，汉库克俏脸泛红，一直盯着自己的心上人不放。路飞对着这个漂亮姑娘笑起来，女性客人的新奇让路飞格外开心。他仰着脸凑近汉库克，在女人的嘴角落下一个亲吻，  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，下次见啦，汉库克。”

“这…就是……求婚吗？”  
汉库克以手抚额再一次向后倒去，雷利顺手接住了女人的身体，然后凑近路飞的脸颊与他亲吻道别，  
“我会送汉库克回去的。好好休息吧，路飞君。”  
“哦！那就拜托你了，雷利！”  
男孩最后又在雷利的脸颊落下一个亲吻，然后他们才笑着道别。

罗的运气向来不错，所以医生认为今日的失利完全是警官的错。克比当然不愿意接受这种说法，所以当罗对路飞表现出这种指责时，年轻的警官就立刻向路飞表达心意，  
“只要能见到路飞先生我就已经心满意足了。”  
显然这样的话更能吸引路飞的注意力，男孩笑嘻嘻地回应克比，语句同样直白而又甜蜜。医生眯起眼睛看着那个模样激动的年轻警官，他不喜欢克比这份与自身年龄不符的狡猾。

“恭喜你成为警官啦！克比。”  
路飞被罗紧紧揽在怀里，男人禁锢他腰肢的手臂并不能阻止路飞对克比的亲近，他笑着向这个年轻警官道贺，为了他追逐梦想路上的第一个里程碑。显然路飞的祝贺对克比来说意义非凡，他感动得几乎要哭出来，警官摘下了自己的眼镜，一边揉自己的眼睛一边感谢路飞。男孩从罗的怀里挣脱出来，给了这个年轻警官一个拥抱。

“尼嘻嘻嘻，克比你长得真快啊！”  
路飞揉了揉克比粉色的头发感慨，  
“简直快要和我一样高了。”  
警官紧紧地回抱住路飞的腰肢，他急切地与路飞对视，像是在向男孩下一个保证书，  
“我会继续努力成长的，路飞先生。”  
路飞的回应则是一个吻。

这不是克比第一次和路飞亲密接触，可是警官依旧表现得像是个毛头小子。他僵在路飞的怀抱里，甚至忘记了闭上双眼，长睫毛紧张地颤动着，握着路飞腰肢的手掌收紧，那让男孩在亲吻的间隙发出喘息。路飞用手指在克比粉色的发丝中摩挲，试图安抚怀里这个年轻人。

克比注视着男孩的眼睛流露出爱慕和狂热，他把路飞压倒在柔软的床铺上，  
“路飞先生，我有一个请求……”  
他小心地向男孩索求奖励，可是盯着路飞面容的视线却又那样火热，像是一个年轻的掠食者。路飞的手臂被克比完全压制在床上，他干脆彻底放松身体，慷慨地回应警官的请求，  
“当然了！”

那是一套旧警服，属于曾经的实习警官克比。警服干净柔软、熨烫妥帖，足以看出主人对它的珍视爱惜。克比拿着这套自己的旧警服，期待地看向坐起身的路飞。男孩歪着头打量这身衣服，  
“只是穿上这个？”  
像是在困惑这奖励过于微小，克比忙不迭地点头，  
“就这样，路飞先生。”  
路飞点点头，露出一个灿烂的笑容，  
“没问题！”

克比穿这身警服时年纪比现在还小，年轻人长的快，这件衣服现在再穿就显得局促了。路飞比克比还要高上几公分，不过幸好男孩的身材细瘦，穿进去完全没问题。只是路飞四肢纤长，袖子和裤腿就都短了一节，好好的长衣长裤变成了七分袖，七分裤，纤细的小腿和小臂都露在外面。

警服上衣紧紧地贴着男孩的腰肢，腰部线条清晰可见，短了一截的下摆让路飞的腰腹在布料下若隐若现。警服的长裤紧紧箍着男孩的大腿和臀部，连腿间都有些过于紧窄，凸起暧昧的弧度，  
“好紧……”  
路飞穿上了不合身的警服，他伸展手脚向两个客人展示自己的身体。因为过于贴身，古板的警服生生被男孩穿出情趣制服的效果。

本来想嘲笑警官过时爱好的医生也在此刻安静下来，什么情趣在路飞身上都不算过时。医生抬起手拉扯男孩腰上的皮带，把人摔进自己怀里，男人一边把床上的警帽带到男孩头上一边对克比说，  
“你不会忘记带靴子吧？”  
克比还沉浸在路飞穿上了自己制服的幸福中，罗的声音让他回神，  
“可以吗？路飞先生。”  
“只要靴子别再这么小了就行。”  
男孩一边拉扯着身上紧贴的布料一边回应克比。

罗被路飞皱着的小脸逗笑，男人捉住男孩细瘦的手腕，低头吻上了路飞的唇瓣，男孩仰起脸回应医生的亲吻。克比则拿出了自己提前准备好的黑色皮靴，崭新且尺码合适，看来不合身的警服是克比蓄谋已久的了。警官握住男孩赤裸的脚掌，他先为男孩穿上了棉质的白色短袜，足弓的弧度与手掌刚好贴合，掌心的热度让男孩缩了一下脚趾。

克比半跪在床铺上，皮靴已经穿在路飞脚上，克比让男孩踩在自己的大腿上，低下头为他系紧鞋带。靴筒把裸露的小腿裹住，与男孩身上的警服相得益彰。克比的视线顺着男孩的小腿向上看，大腿上紧绷着深色的警服长裤，腿间被男孩夹紧的腿根遮掩，再上面是露出一截的平坦腰腹，肌肉线条隐约可见。再上面就是整齐笔挺的制服上衣，扣子扣到最上面一颗，脖颈被领口箍住，男孩正仰着脸与罗接吻，小巧的喉结色情的颤抖着，克比忍耐住自己的欲望，为路飞穿上另一只靴子。

医生不再满足于亲吻，男人的手掌落在路飞胸膛，隔着粗糙的制服揉捏胸前的软肉，隔着厚实的制服，罗感知不到男孩的乳尖已经挺立。那处的柔嫩被粗糙的布料摩擦，路飞从唇齿间溢出呻吟，在唇瓣相贴中含糊地喊着罗，  
“特拉男……”  
声带的颤抖和舌尖在口腔的弹动顺着交缠的唇齿传递给医生，罗轻轻咬住男孩的舌尖含吮，像是要把这独属的昵称吞吃入腹。

沉溺亲吻的路飞突然在罗怀里小幅度挣扎起来，男孩发出含糊地气声，他从亲吻中挣脱出来，  
“哈哈哈哈…好痒……”  
男孩一边笑一边缩进罗的怀抱里，他蜷起了一条腿，脚趾紧紧地缩起来，这只脚刚刚被克比穿上袜子，警官弄痒他的男孩了。另一只穿着靴子的脚则踩住了克比的肩膀，像是怕他追过来瘙自己的痒。

亲吻和大笑让男孩的脸颊泛起红晕，路飞水润的眼睛弯起来，带着笑意看向克比。路飞身体的颤动顺着踩在克比肩上的脚传过来，年轻警官的心也跟着颤动起来，  
“路飞先生……”  
年轻人把男孩的腿抬到肩上，逼近了还在笑个不停的路飞。随着克比的接近，路飞的腿也被压在自己胸前，克比的手掌覆在了路飞腿间，掌心与那里一样炙热。

突然的热度让路飞呻吟了一下，克比就像是被奖励一样，手掌更大胆地揉弄起来，  
“路飞先生……”  
年轻人特有的青涩嗓音在沾染情欲后就越发沙哑起来，声音中隐忍的欲望简直让人面红耳赤。路飞搭在警官肩上的纤细小腿向着自己的方向用力，把年轻人压进自己怀里。男孩笑着向上抬起胯骨，暧昧地贴紧克比的身体，路飞吐息的热气打在年轻人的耳边，  
“你在等什么呢，克比？”

男孩的双腿被克比压着分开，年轻人用牙齿拉开警服的裤链，已经硬挺的性器终于不再被裤子束缚，克比低下头含住了男孩的炙热。湿热的口腔包裹住那里，快感使路飞仰起头，发出轻微的叹息。医生不再禁锢路飞的手腕，刺着纹身的修长手指一颗颗解开男孩的制服纽扣，腰腹胸乳一寸寸地袒露人前，医生微凉的手掌落在男孩的皮肤上，那让路飞轻轻地抖了一下。

被摩擦红肿的乳尖得到了男人的爱抚，被指尖揉捻挑逗，敏感的侧腰也被握住摩挲。粗糙的手掌上移，手指落在皮肤上，仿佛在点数他的肋骨。男孩的警服长裤被二人褪到臀部以下，医生的手掌已经握住了软弹的臀肉肆意揉捏，尾指时不时陷入臀瓣之间的滑腻缝隙，引得男孩一阵颤抖。

克比的手掌在男孩细嫩的大腿内侧游走，男孩的性器被吞下的更深，紧致的喉咙箍着路飞，快感让男孩下意识想要并紧双腿。鲁莽的年轻人紧紧压住路飞想要合拢的双腿，甚至在软肉上留下红色的指痕。快感在路飞身体里积蓄，他的腰肢不自觉地扭动起来，男孩的手指陷进克比的头发中，拉扯年轻人的发丝。

医生的一根手指已经探进了秘处，指节撑开紧窄的穴口方便第二根手指进入，指腹在柔软的内壁摩擦抠挖，路飞呻吟着夹紧双腿，大腿内侧的嫩肉紧紧贴着年轻人的脸颊，带着热度的柔软催促克比再快一点。后穴里作乱的手指已经变成了三根，医生迅速找到了敏感的那一点，男孩的手掌紧紧抓住克比的发丝，颤抖着射在了年轻人口中。

警官被呛了一下，他捂着嘴咳了两声，不过他还是把口中的东西咽了下去。只要一想到这是路飞先生的东西，克比就丝毫不觉得难受。路飞软倒在罗怀里喘息，克比的视线与医生相对，都是同样的势在必得。在之前震动全市的洛基港事件中，克比和罗不打不相识。从那之后罗就成了警局顾问，两个人一直不太对付，尤其是在这间会所相遇以后，可是警局给两个人的休假时间几乎相同，他们每次来找路飞都会约到同一个时间，相看两厌的他们不得不在床事上磨合。

路飞看着眼神打架的两个人，像是丝毫没有察觉他们之间的暗流涌动，男孩抬起手臂搂住医生的脖颈，软臀压在罗的腿间磨蹭，视线却看向克比，男孩笑着邀请两位客人，  
“特拉男，克比，我们一起做吧！三个人超有趣的！”  
两个人的视线都转向语出惊人的男孩，路飞把手掌握成空拳，另一只手的两根手指一起插入拳眼，他非常坦荡地做出这个下流动作，  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，现在的我，就算是两根也没问题哦！”

克比丢人地瞪圆了双眼，几乎说不出话来，医生则低下头注视路飞天真的表情，修长的手掌捏住男孩脸颊的软肉，迫使他抬起头与自己对视，  
“你真的知道自己在说什么吗？草帽当家的。”  
“我很强的，特拉男！”  
路飞挥舞着手脚像是为罗的怀疑气恼，男人压制住路飞的胡乱挣扎，医生眯起了双眼，对怀里的男孩露出了一个危险的表情，还在软穴中的手指用力撑开穴口，那让路飞立刻惊呼了一声，  
“那就试一下吧，草帽当家的。”

路飞此刻依旧精力旺盛，也许要感谢雷利的先见之明，上午时的射精限制让路飞的疲劳在合理范围内，至少现在他还有骑在医生身上乱来的精力。男人在这方面倒是格外宽容，他任由路飞在自己的身上胡乱摩挲。罗单臂枕在脑后，这个姿势让男人结实的肌肉线条格外显眼，路飞把手掌覆在男人饱满的胸肌上，手指则沿着那些纹身滑动，好像无论见过多少次他都会对罗身上的这些繁复线条感兴趣。

医生玩味地看着骑在他腰腹上的男孩，路飞上身的警服敞着怀，只剩下最上面的一枚扣子还系着。医生的手掌探进衣摆，握住男孩的腰肢轻抚。布满男人指痕的胸膛与整齐古板的领口形成鲜明的对比，严肃和放浪在此刻毫不违和地一起出现在路飞身上，  
“特拉男，我要坐下去了哦！”  
男孩稍稍挺直身体，柔软的穴口与罗硬挺的性器摩擦，柔嫩的入口仿佛在吮吸男人敏感的顶端。

罗的嘴角一边勾起，扶在男孩腰肢上的手掌收紧，手指暧昧地轻点敏感的皮肉，男人金色的眼睛带着笑意注视路飞，  
“请便，草帽当家的。”  
“哈啊……好大……”  
这样的挑逗让男孩迫不及待地把罗吞下，软穴被一点点撑开，路飞的大腿肌肉紧绷着颤抖起来，腰腹也随着男孩的用力收紧，腹肌线条越发清晰。

“嗯…嗯啊……全…都吃进去了……特拉男…哈…”  
男孩黑色的眼睛被逼出泪花，他半垂着眼睛看向身下的男人，像是在向罗讨要奖励，  
“好孩子……”  
罗伸出手掌覆在男孩的后颈，压着路飞与他接吻。唇瓣被含吮，口腔被男人侵入，舌尖被缠咬，路飞的眼神变得迷离起来，他喜欢罗的亲吻。

“路飞先生……”  
青涩的声音和炙热的吐息一起出现在路飞的耳边，男孩几乎是一下就软了腰肢，他撑在罗胸膛上的手臂都弯曲了一下，紧接着就被克比的手臂抱住。  
“我很喜欢路飞先生，真的很喜欢。”  
克比直白地向路飞表达自己的爱意，他含住了男孩敏感的耳垂，尖利的犬齿擦过软肉，让男孩下意识地颤抖了一下。

克比的手掌摸向了男孩的胸膛，柔软的一层乳肉被揉捏，乳尖也被夹在指缝间，年轻人坚硬的指节夹着那里揉捻。快感让路飞向后弓起腰背，紧紧贴进克比的怀里。路飞刚才还在努力摇摆腰肢吞吃罗的阴茎，克比的突然加入让路飞的动作缓慢下来。医生的手掌还落在男孩臀肉上，清脆的巴掌声在房间里响起，  
“动起来，草帽当家的。”

“唔嗯……”  
男孩发出含糊的哼声，他嘟囔着抱怨医生的恶劣，可是腰肢却毫不含糊地摆动起来。克比捏住男孩的脸颊让他转过头与自己接吻，缺氧和性爱让路飞脸颊染上红色，男孩的皮肤上满是滑腻的汗水，好像能蒸腾出水汽。汗水顺着脊柱流下，警官的手指也跟着探向男孩的臀缝。

克比用手臂压住了路飞腰肢，使他深深地吞下罗的阴茎，并且维持这个姿势，路飞几乎是尖叫了一声。克比无视了医生恶意的目光，把手指探入男孩松软的穴口，医生的阴茎还插在里面，克比的手指紧贴着探入，罗和路飞都发出一声闷哼，  
“你的里面又紧又热，路飞先生。”  
克比像是说出一句寻常的赞美那样自然。

罗亲吻路飞汗湿的额头，注视男孩已经有些恍惚的面容，  
“真的可以吗？草帽当家的。”  
路飞失焦的眼睛重新聚集，他看到了医生眼睛里的担忧。  
“没问题！”  
像是要罗安心一样，路飞露出了一个笑容，他拍了拍克比环在自己腰上的手臂，示意警官放开自己。克比顺从地松手，扶着路飞趴在医生的胸膛上。

男孩的双手伸向身后，纤细的手指陷进自己臀部的软肉，他稍稍用力向两边分开，已经被阴茎和手指填满的软穴再次出现空隙。男孩艰难地看向克比，  
“这样就可以进来了，克比。”  
“不愧是路飞先生。”  
克比像是笃定路飞能做到这样的事，他毫不惊讶地吻上了男孩的脊背，年轻人无条件地相信路飞。

警官又加入了两根手指，确定男孩不会因此受伤后才扶着自己的性器进入，  
“啊啊……好涨……”  
路飞被罗握住的手掌收紧，溢出的眼泪顺着眼角落下来，男孩柔软的脸颊贴着罗的胸口，呻吟和喘息好像能传进胸膛，罗的心里像是被羽毛扫了一下，男孩可怜的模样让人更想欺负了。

克比和罗在此刻难得地默契起来，他们交替着在男孩身体里抽插，胸前被医生灵巧的唇舌挑逗，背后的蝴蝶骨则被警官啃咬，路飞全身的敏感点都被两个人掌握，后穴和小腹更是饱胀得无法承受，  
“慢…慢一点……哈啊……”  
身前身后的两个人像是比赛一样加快了速度，每一次撞击都能顶到那里，男孩的呻吟一声比一声高亢，无法抑制的眼泪顺着脸颊滚落，把那张可爱的小脸弄得一塌糊涂。

积累过多的快感让路飞迅速到达高潮，他只靠着后穴的刺激就射了出来，白浊弄脏了路飞的腰腹。男孩的软穴也在高潮中绞紧，罗和克比几乎是被迫射了出来，  
“路飞先生…”  
“草帽当家的…”  
男孩绷紧身体承受两个人的内射，精液多得仿佛能填满男孩的小腹，路飞被夹在两个人之间啜泣起来，直到克比和罗撤出自己的性器，路飞才彻底软倒在床上。

男孩连并拢双腿的力气都没有了，警服裤子早就被扯下去，皮靴和白袜却还好好穿在脚上。被留下各种痕迹的大腿就这样向两个人敞开着，精液顺着来不及合拢的小穴流出来。男孩还沉浸在高潮中，他的眼睛失焦地看着天花板，眼泪止不住地顺着眼角流下来，满身齿印和指痕的路飞简直像是被玩弄过头的橡胶娃娃。

罗怜爱地吻上了路飞红肿的唇瓣，克比则用亲吻安抚男孩身上那些深刻的齿痕。路飞终于在两个人的抚慰中回过神来，他的抽泣一时还停不下来，男孩只能断断续续地重复两个人的名字，还带着鼻音的撒娇让人心软，这样难得的亲密氛围直到下午的见客时间结束才消失。

警官和医生再一次恢复针锋相对的相处模式，发誓下次绝对不要再和对方碰到一起。路飞笑嘻嘻地搂抱住两个人的脖颈，阻止了他们的争执，然后分别亲吻他们的侧脸以此告别，

“那就下次见啦！”


End file.
